The Boy With Golden Eyes
by Secretspy286
Summary: It's the time in her life when newly turned wolfblood, Crystal, must take a mate. But things take a drastic turn when a golden eyed boy shows up. Will things turn out for the better or will her life be turned upside down? Follow her through the most important part of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Take everything you know about wolfbloods, and drop it. It's all lies. Everything you've heard, is wrong. They do not kill people for blood, they aren't viscous beasts. They are humans like you, just a little more...spectacular. They protect their young, love their mates, and work together. How are humans any different? They aren't.

My names Crystal, and I'm a newly turned wolfblood. I was saved by my pack from the Killers. These are the rabid wolfbloods. They are vial creatures, obsessed with human blood. I know I said that wolfbloods aren't like that, but this is an exeption. They are diseased. Normal wolfbloods aren't like that.

I have crystal blue eyes, that's how I got my pack name. I don't remember my human name. My hair is jet black. I was adopted into the pack after my parents were killed by the Killers. The pack leader, Matthew, claimed me as his own. Now I live in the forest, my small house on the edge of the territory. I live with Alice. She's my caretaker. Matthew was the one who turned me, and he gave me to Alice.

I stand in my room, painting a mural on my wall. I haven't gotten that far but you can see it coming together. Its a painting of a wolf, howling at the moon from a cliff. I step back and admire it.

"Crystal!" Alice calls. I put my brush and paints away, cleaning up everything. I run downstairs, finding her in the small living room.

"Yes?" It's not normal she calls me from my painting. It's my release from the pack life.

"Do you know what is coming up next month?" She asks. I rack my brain for an answer, finding nothing.

"No, I can't say I do." I tell her. She motions for me to sit on the couch across from her, I do. I sit down and wait for her to talk.

"Next month is the beginning of mating season." I tense a bit. "I know you are 17 and it's around the time you need start to look for someone. I know some boys that have had an eye on you since you arrived." I was 13 when I came into the pack. Guys have had an eye in me for 4 years? "It's true. You can't blame them. You are beautiful." My cheeks heat a bit and I look down. I haven't thought about boys, ever. It never crossed my mind that I would need to take a mate. I let out a small breathe, rolling the thought over in my mind.

"I'll think about it." I say before standing and walking back up to my room.

"Dinner will be ready at 6:30!" She calls after me. I lay down on my bed and curl up in the soft sheets. My mind roams, thinking about all the things I've seen. I know what guys do when hey look for a mate. They fight, and it isn't very nice to watch. Wolfbloods are very protective of their females and pups. I run a hand through my dark hair, which goes down to my hips. I never really go into town these days. Alice does the shopping so I don't have a reason. My hair has grown long since my last hair cut.

I look at my wall and inspect the detail I put into the eyes of the wolf. The frost coming from his mouth because of the cold. His fur blowing in the breeze. I won't deal with imperfection in my art. I stand and walk to the bathroom that is attached to my room. I turn the shower on and the cold water tumbles down. I strip and step in, the freezing water running down my back and through my hair. Being a wolfblood means we are always warm, do to our blood. The cold always feels good.

When I finish I towel dry my hair and throw on some loose, comfortable clothes. I brush through my hair as I walk down the stairs. The smell of ham hits me in the face, my mouth watering instantly. I love ham! I run to the dining room and see Alice setting the table. Three plates.

"Is Jason home tonight?" I ask. She nods. Jason is her mate, but he's never here. He's always doing work for Matthew. I help her bring food out then sit down and wait for Jason. The door opens and I hear something's being dropped to the floor.

"Hello ladies." He greets with a big smile when he comes into the dining room. "And how are we doing this fine evening?"

I laugh quietly, he likes talking with an accent. "Good my dear sir." I reply. He chuckles and kisses Alice's cheek before sitting down. We serve the food and I dig in whole heartedly.

"Hungry, kid?" He asks with an amused smile.

"Don't judge me, you know I love ham." I mutter but can't keep a tiny smile of my face.

"So what you gonna do about the upcoming month. I know I'm gonna need to protect Alice." He says. I roll my eyes. They've been together 5 years, I think everyone knows she's his. I just shrug and continue eating. "If any of those boys try anything funny, I swear I'll kill them." He says, dead serious. Did I mention he thinks of me as his daughter? He is very protective.

"Don't worry Jason. I'll kick their butts for you." I smirk. He chuckles and we continue to eat. I finish, taking my dishes to the kitchen to clan them. "I'll be in my room!" I shout as I run up the stairs. I lock my door and open my single window.

"Crystal!" I hear someone whisper yell. I look down to see my best friend, Christina. I motion for her to come up and she climbs the tree, jumping through the window. "Sup?"

"Nothing." I shrug.

"Did you hear about mating season!? I can't wait." She falls back onto my bed with an 'oof'.

"Yah. I'm not sure about it though." I mutter, sitting next to her.

"Don't be stupid, boys love you." I snort, rolling my eyes. I don't think do. "They do! You're just to idiotic to see it."

"Anyways, any guy you got your eye on?" I ask. She turns a light shade of pink.

"Maybe." She answers allusively.

"Who?!" I demand.

"Fine, Ryan" she turns a darker shade of pink. I smile. I knew it! Ever since I saw her around him, I knew it!

"Well, I happen to know, he has a small crush on you." I say. Her face turns from embarrassed to hopeful.

"Really?!" I nod and she squeals slightly. She starts going on a rant on what she's going to wear and I zone out. "You need something to wear." She says suddenly and stands. My eyes widen, oh no.

"No. I will not be your Barbie doll for the day." I say, standing too. She rolls her eyes and walks to my closet.

"I will find something for you to wear, like it or not!" She declares. She tosses some things tot he side, shifting through my clothes. She finally pulls out a dark blue dress and lays it on the bed. "Perfect!" It is comes to my knees, last time I wore it at least, and has a back ribbon belt with vine like swirls coming out from it. I sigh and drop my head in my hands.

"Chris, I don't want to wear that." I mutter.

"To bad! You are going to wear this January first!" She says. I groan. It's December 5th.

"Fine, I'll wear it, of I don't get another for Christmas." I grumble. She smiles and jumps up and down.

"Good! Now I gotta go before Mum gets mad!" She jumps out the window, into the tree. I watch as she run across the lawn. What am I going to do?!

XxChristmasDayxX

I wake to a dove tweeting in my window. I sit up and watch as it drops a small box with a tag before flying off. I grab the small box and read the card.

Merry Christmas. Love you.

-Jason

I smile, opening the box. I gasp quietly when I see what's inside. A small pearl with a silver tail wrapped around it. The tail spirals to the top and comes to a point at the top. I love it! I slide it onto my finger, inspecting how it looks. It's beautiful. I run downstairs to find Alice sitting in the living room, next to a big pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" She hugs me tightly. I hug her back and look at the presents. "Go ahead, open them." She nudges me toward them and I drop down. I grab a medium sized box and tear the wrapping paper from it. I open the box and stare down with a huge smile. A CD player. I pull it out to see it's purple and white.

I start opening my presents one by one and my smile grows bigger. A CD player, A flat screen tv, An iPad. A guitar, paints, And several other things. I come to the last box and it's small, like the box I got this morning. I open it and gasp. Its a necklace with flower on it. In the middle, is a small diamond. I look up at her and hug her.

"Thank you!" I say. She returns the gesture.

"Thank Jason when he gets home too." She says. I nod. I clip the necklace around my neck and take the rest of my stuff up to my room. I lay on my bed, experimenting with my guitar. I pluck the strings and marvel at the sound it makes. I hear a click against my window, seeing a rock hitting it. I go over and open it.

"What Chris?!" I shout. She climbs the tree, entering my room.

"What you get?" She wears a new scarf with wolves running across it. I show her everything I got and she starts to tell me what she got. A designer bag and dress, new heels, the scarf, most of the list consisted of clothes. She is a total fashionista. "5 more days until mating season starts. I swear if you don't wear that dress, I will destroy you." I roll my eyes once again.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I die if I don't where the dress." I mutter. "Now get out, we're going to have Christmas dinner." I push her to the window until she jumps out. I run down stairs, hearing Jason at the door. I open it and jump on him. "Thank you thank you thank you." He stumbles back in surprise.

"Hey pup. Guess you liked my surprise?" I nod vigorously. He chuckles as I cling to him. I detach myself from him, dropping to the floor. He sniffs the air and licks his lips. We go inside and sit at the table waiting for Alice to bring the food out. I notice that there are four place mats.

"Alice, who is coming for dinner?" I ask as she brings in a huge chicken.

"Matthew." She replies shortly. I bite my lip, he always visits on Christmas. He was always like an older brother to me. I hear the door open again and Matthew walks into the dining room.

"Hi Matthew!" I say cheerily. I remember that I got him a present. "Brb!" I know he's the pack leader and I should respect him, but I like pushing his buttons. I run upstairs and dive under my bed for the little wrapped box. I pull it out, running back downstairs. "I got you something." He gets a surprised look on his face and takes the box. He opens it and gets a slight smile when he sees what it is. He pulls out a chain necklace that has a wolf medallion on it. He hangs it around his neck and looks at me.

"Thank you Crystal." I give him a big smile after I sitting down. Alice cuts the chicken and serves it up. I get a huge slice and lick my lips. I see Matthews eyes turn slightly yellow. The wolf really comes out around meat. We eat, getting to dessert quickly. Chocolate moose pie, my favorite pie! I gobble my piece down and feel my fangs extend. I lick the chocolate off them. The adults end up in a comfortable conversation and I zone out. "So are you ready for January, Crystal?" I hear my name and my head shoots up.

"Umm oh...,I don't know." I stutter. He smirks a bit.

"You'll be fine. All the boys have an eye on you." I roll my eyes, why does everyone say that?! "If I was still young I would too." He jokes. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles. He has Sylesta, they are perfect leaders. She's really nice, but can be very scary if agitated. I sit silently for a while until they say good bye and Matthew leaves. I run up to my room, locking the door behind me. I fall onto my bed and close my eyes, falling asleep after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

XxJanuaryxX

I slip the dark blue dress on with my black flats. I curl my hair into ringlets and look in the mirror. I don't know if I'm beautiful, but most definitely striking. I sigh, walking downstairs to where Alice is in the living room watching tv. She glance at me and gasps.

"You look beautiful!" She squeals and hugs me. I laugh quietly and rolls my eyes, reciprocating the hug. "You do! You just don't realize it." I just shrug and pull away.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I say and step out the door. I walk through the dark forest, the music of the birds sounding in my ear. I see flickers of movement behind trees and see eyes watching me. Boys. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Crystal." I deep voice says from beside me. I glance side ways and see Michael walking there.

"Hi." I say shortly. He's a nice guy and all, but not my type. I'm more for sweet and smart, not buff and jockish.

"So..what ya doin?" He asks casually.

"Taking a walk. I needed fresh air." I tell him.

"Pretty over dressed for a walk in the forest." He comments.

"You know Christina. Fashion queen." I mutter.

"Well you look pretty good in that dress." I sigh mentally and roll my eyes.

"Sorry Michael, but I'm not interested. But I know someone who is..." I know a lot of secrets around here about crushes. He looks down casted for a second but perks up a but.

"Who?" He asks curiously.

"Marisa. You haven't seen the looks she gives you?" I ask surprised. He gets an excited look on his face and dashes off. I rub my neck and continue walking. Boys are strange.

That's when I hear a snap in the distance and a cry of pain. What was that?! I have fine,y tuned ears, so I was probably the only one who heard it. I speed my gate and run toward the noise. I start to hear gruff voices and see figures in the distance. I hide behind a tree and poke around to see.

There are 3 men surrounding a young-looking wolf who has a bear trap on his leg and a bullet wound in his withers. He has shaggy brown hair and bright golden eyes. I see a glint in his eyes and instantly know he's a wolfblood. And those are hunters. I growl slightly and shift. I might be small, but this body is well muscled. I growl louder and one of the men look around.

"Did you hear that?" He asks gruffly to the man next to him. He shakes his head. I suddenly launch out, slamming into one of the men. He yells in surprise, flipping around. He raises his gun, but I bite his hand, shaking it until he drops the rifle. He runs off and I see blood dripping from his wrist. I turn to the other 2 men, growling menacingly. They looks frightened. I step forward on stiff legs, my hackles at a point.

"Run!" One man yells. They run away and I snort. Cowards! I glance at the young wolf and see him looking fearful. I trot over to him, sniffing his pelt. He shrinks back as if I'll hurt him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I bark quietly. I shift back to my human form and crouch down next to him. He is till fearful but there is a glimmer of hope. I touch the trap that is wrapped around his leg, he growls slightly. "I'm trying to help." I mutter. He falls silent and I examine it. The teeth dig in fairly deep. I sigh and look for a button to make it open. I eventually do, popping open with a clink. I toss it aside and look at the wound. It has blood running from it, dripping through his fur. Now the bullet.

I examine his withers (thigh) and touch the area gingerly. He whimpers a bit. This will need someone more.

"Can you shift?" I ask. He hesitates but nods. Suddenly he's a boy before me. He has shaggy brown hair (looks like Peeta's hair, except brown) and bright hazel eyes. He winces when he moves his leg. "Come on, I'll take you to someone who can help." I pull his arm until he stands and help him limp through the forest. I lead him to my house, knowing Alice can help him. "Can you talk?" He bites his lip and glances at me.

"Yah." His voice cracks a bit, but I can hear how smooth it would be if he weren't in pain. I finally see my house in the distant and toss my head toward it.

"That's my house. My caretaker Alice can help you." I say. We finally reach the door and he leans against the railing. He looks like he's going to pass out, and he might. I open the door and yell, "Alice! Come help!" I hear the pound of footsteps and she appears in the hall. I help the boy inside and she gasps.

"Take him to the couch." She says and rushes off. I help, more like drag, him to the couch in the living room. He lays down groans quietly. Alice rushes back in with a medical kit. She takes a bunch of bandages out and wraps his ankle in it after putting medicine down. She then looks at his thigh where the bullet still is. She taps her chin then her face lights up with an idea. She digs through the kit, pulling out a magnet.

"A magnet?" I ask. She nods.

"Iron bullet." She puts it near the hole and a small round metal sphere comes out, covered in blood. The boy groans again and I glance back at him. His face is contorted with pain. She puts some medicine on the wound before wrapping it. "Let him rest." She murmurs. I nod and take a seat across from him. I take a good look at him and notice how handsome he is. Defined jaw and cheek bones, I see his muscles poking through his shirt a bit. He doesn't look buff like other guys, just well muscled. He has broad shoulders and his hair is tossled in different directions. He is very handsome. 'Stop Crystal, you don't even know his name!' I think to myself. I sigh and close my eyes to rest.

'He is quiet handsome.' I hear Alice think. I groan and scowl at her. She raises her hands in defense and walks into the other room. 'Denniiiaaalll.' Oh gosh! Did I forget to mention I can hear people's thoughts? I can. And it gets mighty annoying sometimes, but it can also be helpful.

I hear the boy stir and I glance at him. His eyes flutter open and get a tinge of panic when he looks around. 'Where am I?' Guess he doesn't remember I brought him here.

"It's ok. You're safe." I say. He glances at me and I'm taken aback by the striking golden color of his eyes. "Your in my house by the way." His eyes turn from panic to confusion.

"I didn't say that out loud." He states, his voice cracking a bit from lack of use. He looks at me curiously with a thoughtful look. "Where are the hunters?" His voice is rough, but I find myself liking the sound of it.

"Gone. I chased them off." I say. He nods slightly and looks at his leg. "My caretaker Alice helped with your wounds." I explain. He runs a hand through his hair and mutters something. "Are you a loner?" I ask suddenly.

"Sorta. My pack died of disease. I was the only one left." His voice has gotten smoother from talking and has a very strong tone behind it. He might have been of a high rank in his pack. He glances around, inspecting the living room.

"What pack are you from?" Now that I know he's ok, I'm naturally curious.

"Red mountain pack." My eyes widen, that territory is miles from here. "I know I know. Long ways away. I've been walking for several moons." He must have noticed my surprise. I nod and look at the clock. I bite my lip, standing from my chair.

"One sec, I'll be back." I walk to the kitchen, looking for something he can eat. Hmmmm. I grab a pepperoni pizza pocket and throw it in the microwave. After that finishes, I take it back to the living room. "Hungry?" He sniffs the air, nodding vigorously. I laugh quietly and hand him the plate. He eats it quickly, in a matter of like 3 minutes. Yikes he must be hungry.

I realize I'm still in my dress and I dash up the stairs. Grabbing my pajamas, I rush into my bathroom and change. I wear a shorts with a tight tank top. I throw my dress in my closet, not caring what happens to it. I walk down the stairs with swift feet. I don't know what to do with this boy. That reminds me, I don't know his name. I hit the bottom if the stairs with a small thud. I walk to the living room to find him still on the couch, but sitting up.

"So what your name?" I ask as I sit down across from him.

"Oh sorry." He clears his throat. "My names Alex." He sticks his hand out and I shake it. He has a firm grip. "Yours?"

"I'm Crystal." I say quietly. He looks me up and down and nods.

"Fits you." He says finally with a small smile. His teeth are white and straight.

"Well, you can stay here tonight. I'll go get you some blankets." I walk to the closet to search for one of our blankets. I grab a big red and and take it to him with a pillow. He smiles in thanks as I prop the pillow on the arm of the couch. "Goodnight Alex." I say quietly before heading up stairs. Now I can let my thoughts wander. He is actually a fairly handsome guy. Not too muscular but just enough.

His golden hazel eyes haunt my dreams. I see them periodically throughout the night. They stay in the back of my mind. What is happening to me?

**Plz tell me if it's good! This is a project for school and I want people to like it! So plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is a project for my writing class. I need people to review to make sure it'll be good enough for a good grade. Let me remind you I'm in middle school, so its not suppose to be high school level writing. Plz review and tell me your thoughts. I'm gonna die if I don't figure out if something's wrong with it.**

I wake earlier in the morning, my ear twitching. I hear steps outside, they sound cautious. I peek out my window and see Matthew, Jason, and Caleb, one of the high lieutenants, outside. Oh no! They must smell Alex. I rush downstairs and see Alex sleeping in the couch. I shake him roughly, trying to wake him.

"What?!" He shoots up, panicked.

"Shhh. Go downstairs. You need to hide." I pull him to his feet and push him to the stairs. He limps down without any questions. I rush to the door and look through the peep hole.

"Crystal, let us in!" Matthew shouts. Dominant much? I snort before pulling the door open, looking completely civil with my messy hair.

"What? I was sorta sleeping." I groan. I rub my eyes and pat down my hair. He pushes past me and looks around. I grumble, but move aside for Jason and Caleb.

"Why is there a smell of a stranger?" He asks sharply. I cock my head and sniff the air.

"I don't smell anything." I state. He growls lightly and looks at me with sharp yellow eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Your nose is the best in the pack." He says calmly. He always tries to keep his cool. I scowl at him, I like pushing his buttons. He stares me straight in the eye and I will Alex to be quiet. Apparently his will is not the same.

I small bang comes from downstairs and his head shoots to the stair door. He glance back at me before walking to it and going downstairs. I growl in frustration and run down after them. I hear a bark and growl echo off the concrete walls. I see the three of them have shifted to their wolf form and Alex cowering in a corner.

I run the rest of the way and jump over their heads, shifting in mid-air. I land and spin on them, baring my teeth. 'What is she doing?' I hear Jason think. Matthew growls quietly.

"Step aside Crystal." He barks. He may be alpha, but I will not let them hurt Alex. I just meet this boy and I'm saving his butt again. I stand my ground and stare him down.

"No Matthew." I growl. Caleb steps toward me and my fur bristles until I'm twice my size. They know I'm strong and smart, I will fight until I drop. "Leave him alone." I narrow my gaze at all of them, my lips twitching back, showing my razor-sharp teeth.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" Jason demands.

"I won't let you hurt him." I growl again. I usually don't act like this to Jason. He seems lost at what to do. "Now back off!" I bark loudly. Matthew narrows his eyes, but flicks his tail, telling them to step back. Caleb growls once before stepping back behind him. I look back at Alex and see fear in his eyes, but there is also something else. Something I can't distinguish.

"What is going on Crystal?" Matthew asks calmly. Always with the calmness. He sits down and folds his tail around his paws. I huff quietly and pad up to him until I'm directly in front of him.

"I already saved this kids butt once, I won't let you hurt him." I say in a low, but hard voice. He cocks his head with a question. "He was attacked by hunters. Bear trap, guns. I saved him, I'm taking charge of him." His eyes show understanding and a small amount of pride. "Alex come here." I bark.

He shifts and walks forward on wobbly legs. He can probably tell Matthew is alpha here. He stands beside me, head lowered. Matthew looks him up and down with strict eyes.

"Who are you boy?" He asks.

"I'm Alex Cildin, past point guard of the Red Mountain pack." He replies and lifts his head slightly.

"Well, Alex, why are you here?"

"My pack was wiped out by an unknown disease. I am a lone survivor and I've been wandering the woods for about 4 months." That long! How can a wolf live that long without a pack?!

"I see. So the Red Mountain pack is no longer around?" He nods. "Very well, I will let you stay here, under watch though. If you get out of order at all, you will be chased from the territory."

"Yes sir." I glance at Matthew and see a slight smile.

"Welcome to the Silver River pack, Alex." With that he and Caleb exit. Jason glances at me before following them. I snort and turn to Alex. He has shifted back to a human form, so I do too.

"That was amazing. How do you stand up to him like that?" He asks in disbelief. I smile slightly.

"He's more like an older brother to me. He brought me into the back." I say with a shrug. 'This girls amazing.' He thinks. I feel my cheeks heat a bit. "Thank you." His eyes widen and he turns red. I laugh quietly, walking toward the stairs.

"How do you do that?"

"What, read your thoughts? It's just like a power or something." I state like it's simple.

"There go all my secrets." He mutters. I grab his hand, electricity running up my hand. I shake my head and pull him up the stairs, his leg giving him some problems. He sits down on the couch and I sit next to him instead of across.

"So I guess you're going to be sticking with us for a while." I say. He nods and gets a small smile on his face. "Is your leg ok?" He glances down on his legs and I see red tint the bandages. "Here, I'll put some new bandages on." I prop his leg on the foot rest, running off to get the first aid kit. I come back, holding it in my hand. He winces when I pull the bandage off of his ankle. The skin is red and the wound is really deep, you can see a dot of bone. He's lucky he didn't get it broken. I put some medicine on it and wrap it in new, clean bandages. On to his gun shot wound. I push the leg of his shorts up a bit until I can reach the bandage and unwrap it. He is a bit red, I think from embarrassment. I fix that one too and stand up again, clapping my hands together.

I go to the kitchen, finding some bacon. Starting the frying pan, I line them up in a row, listening to them sizzle. Breakfast is very important, especially if it consists of bacon. I flip them then put them on a plate for Alex. He is sitting on the couch, but he must have turned the tv on because he's watching Drake and Josh. I plop down next to him and put the plate between us. He looks down at the bacon and licks his lips.

"Bacon!" He grabs several pieces and eats them ravenously. I take one and nibble on it as I watch him. He must really like bacon. He finishes all the pieces he took and smiles toothily at me.

"I'm guessing you like bacon?"

"Uhhh..yah. I haven't had it in a while." He says shyly.

"Can't blame you. I mean seriously it's bacon." He chuckles lightly. "So, what was it like?"

"You mean being alone in the woods? To be truthful, it was terrifying. I thought I was going to die out there." I see a sadness in his eyes, but it disappears in and instants. "Those hunters had been tracking me for some days. When they finally got me, I thought I was done for. Then you showed up." I faint smile graces his lips. My eyes land on his lips for a few seconds before I look back at his eyes. 'And I will eternally be grateful.' He thinks. My lips twitch up into a small smile.

"Heard that." I smirk.

"Darn you." He mutters. Laughing quietly, I look at the clock. Wait, is today Wednesday?! Oh it is! Yay! On the first Wednesday of every month we have a howl circle. The whole pack gets together and we howl together. I look at him, suddenly excited. He raises and eyebrow. "Why the sudden excitement?" He asks curiously.

"Did your pack ever have howl circles?" He nods. "We're having one tonight, and you're coming." I say happily. He frowns slightly and I can tell he's thinking.

"Ok." He says simply. I jump up and down in my seat happily. This is the only thing that gets me this excited.

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun." I have to go think of something I can howl. "Ok, you can watch tv, I need to go do something." I run upstairs, leaving him to his own supplies. Snatching a pen and notebook from my bedside table, I plop down at my desk and start writing.

When I finish I look down at my small poem proudly. Now I'm super excited. I grab my phone to text Christina.

Me- I have the perfect thing to howl tonight  
C- Ohhh is it for a special someone?  
Me- maybe...  
C- eeeek! Can't wait to hear it!

I put my phone away and run back downstairs to find Alex is asleep on the couch. His hair is tossed over his forehead and his lips are parted slightly. Pulling a blanket over him, I watch his peaceful figure. His chest moves up and down with his breath, and my eyes are bewitched by him. His skin is tan and even, perfect matching his hair. I shake my head and watch tv. Time passes quickly and it's soon time to start getting ready to leave.

"Alex, wake up." I shove his shoulder. He groans and rolls over. "Wake up!" I push him off the couch, quite forcefully. He yelps when he hits the floor and his head shoots up.

"Don't so that!" He groans. I laugh and run to the door.

"Come on slowpoke! We need to go!" He runs up behind me, opening the door for me. I smile, walking out the door as he follows me. I shift quickly and start running through the woods. I hear swift, quiet footfall behind me as I glide across the earth. I am led by moonshine, the stars shining bright above my head. I finally see the cliff far ahead and slow my gait. "Almost there." I mutter. He stands beside me, easily keeping up with my smooth gait. We finally reach the clearing with the rock cliff that reaches up into the sky like a giant claw. Hence why we call it, claw cliff. I see Matthew at the top and several other wolves around the base.

We stay to the border since Alex is still a stranger to most. I see nervous looks and curious stares. I smile slightly and inch closer to him.

"Careful. They ain't so fond of strangers." I whisper. He nods and glances at me.

"Attention!" Matthew howls. "May the new year howls, begin!" He let's out a long and melodious howl, several others joining in. It all turns into one note, one sound, one voice. This is why I love it. I tilt my chin up and howl, howl to the moon. My voice smooth and sweet, unlike how I talk. I bay to the moon and starts, my ever standing friends. Then I hear a deep howl beside me. It's as smooth as butter but as hard as steel. It resonates through the woods. I turn to Alex and see his head slung back, eyes closed tight, howling like it's his last breath. It's truly breath taking the sound of it. Soft as a feather but as strong as iron. I watch him with wonder as his voice fades. He opens my eyes and catches me looking.

"Am I that bad?" He asks, embarrassed.

"What! No, you are amazing." I yip. I flick him with my tail and start another howl. He joins me and our voices intertwine, like a duet made for perfect partners. My howl high and melodious while his is deep and smooth. I love the sound of them together. All the voices slowly fade and Matthew barks again.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to howl?" I bark loudly and his attention turns to me. "Come up, Crystal." I pad forward, glancing back at Alex as he watches me. Standing on the cliff I glance at Matthew before I start.

"Your eyes shine like the moon  
None can compare  
They sparkle like gold  
They light up the air

Your pelt shines bright  
It shines like the stars  
It captures thy eye  
Even from afar

I watch from the shadows  
For you can not know  
The secrets I hold from you  
Hidden deep in the snow

Your eyes, Your pelt  
Oh how I wish you were mine  
You light up my world  
You keep the stars align"

I sing this with mystery for no one knows who I speak of. Everyone but me. My eyes cast on Alex near the back of the crowd, my heart thumps loudly in my chest. I told him my feelings without him knowing. This is how I always do it, turn my feelings into art. Wether music or paintings.

"That was beautiful Crystal. I'm sure we all wonder who it was about." Matthew says with a hint of curiosity.

"Ahh that is for me to know, and him to find out." I say quietly. Jumping down the rocks, I am crowded by people saying I was amazing. I ignore them all and push through to get to where Alex stands. He looks at me with awe, his eyes shining like the moon. The song so truly fits him.

"You were amazing." He murmurs. 'And beautiful.' I lower my head and smile to myself. "Oh crap, you heard that didn't you." He grumbles. My smile grows wider, he thinks I'm beautiful.

"No need to be ashamed." I nuzzle his side. To think, I never believed in true love at first sight. Now I do.

"So who was it about?" He asks curiously.

"I don't howl and tell." I say quietly. He looks semi irritated but still wags his tail.

"You really are something, huh?" I flick him playfully with my tail. We listen as more people stand alone and howl. I slowly inch closer to Alex until out pelts brush slightly. He doesn't move away, so I'll take that as a good sign. What surprises me though, is that I feel a tail drape over my shoulders. A sign of affection. Glancing at him, he acts like nothing is abnormal. I know I just meet him like three days ago or something, but boy, am I falling fast.


	4. Chapter 4

XxFewDaysLaterxX

Alex and I walk through the woods in tweeting of the song birds calming me. We just walk through the forest, watching nature. I love the comfortable silence we have. Alex's leg has healed fairly quickly. It is said that wolfbloods have special powers for healing. Which I do believe. I broke my arm once, it healed in a matter of days.

I hear the swish of a bush and look up to see 3 boys about my age come out of nowhere. I think their names are Kaalas, Ben, and Sydney. All I know is that they're mightily annoying. I scowl at them as they walk up.

"Hello Crystal." Sydney greets and I can hear the cockiness in his tone. "Thanks for singing me that song yesterday." I huff annoyed.

"You wish it was you. Sorry but I'm not much for a cocky bastard." I say, sickly sweet. Alex chuckles behind me. Sydney scowls at me then glares at him.

"What so funny? You know, what makes you special? Why does she pay attention to you?" He gets all up in Alex's face but he remains calm. Sydney's little posse stands by and watches.

"Maybe the fact that I don't act like I'm a Greek god." He says coolly. Sydney steams at this. He glares with pure hatred. Alex matches his attitude with one of complete steadiness and balance. "I don't act like all the girls in a mile radius should be swooning over me."

"Think you're wise crack job? I'll give you something to think about." He lifts his arm in the air, hand balled in a fist. Ok this is enough.

"Back off Sydney." I push him backwards, growling. "I'm not interested! Now leave us alone and go bother one of the girls that might actually like you." I push him again forcefully. He grumbles and glares at Alex before walking away, Kaalas and Ben trailing behind him.

"Thanks." Alex mutters. He seems a bit mad at the out burst.

"Thank you. You stood up to him. You are very good at keeping your cool." He rubs his eyes and snorts. I grab his hand and pull him forward. "So what you think of the pack?"

"It's ok. Some mighty cocky bastards you have here though." I nod wholeheartedly in agreement. We continue to walk through the forest in silence. Alex is still a lit ridged from the encounter and I roll my eyes. He needs to calm down, I have just the plan!

"RACE YOU!" I shift, running throughout the forest. I swerve between trees, glancing back once in a while to make sure he's following. He's right on my heels. I run fasting, willing myself forward. I finally see the bushes ahead and jump over them. Skidding to a halt, I take in the scene of the small waterfall. Alex comes panting behind me.

"Wow...you are...really...fast." He says between breaths. I smirk slightly, the whole pack knows I'm a runner. That's why I'm and outer flanker in hunting parties. I shift back to human form and sit on a flat rock near the base of the waterfall. The mist sprays up into my face. I look at him, tapping the spot beside me. He sits down and looks around he clearing. "This place is beautiful."

"Yah. It's like my safe haven." I reach down into a large crack of the rock and pull out my sketch book and pencils. I open it to a new page and start a rough sketch. I look up at him periodically, getting every detail. I start to fill it in and shade it. When I finish the drawing, I am fairly satisfied. It's of him, looking around in amazement. You can see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Can I see?" He asks. His eyes shine with curiosity. I hand him the book and his eyes graze over the drawing. "Wow." It comes out more as a breath than a real word. I blush slightly, turning my head away so he won't see it. I watch a bird fly high over head, above the trees. "This is amazing!" He states.

"Thanks." I rub the back of my neck out of habit. I just watch the water topple down the cliff as he looks through the rest. The sounds of the water pounding against the rocks soothes my sense. I throw my arms behind me as I lie back and watch. His face is so concentrated on the drawings, his eyebrows drawn together, and a small smile twitching across his features. His golden eyes sparkle.

"How did you learn to do this?" He asks.

"My father taught me. He was an artist, too." I say with a twinge of sadness. I remember always sneaking into his art room, looking at all his stuff. He would catch me sometimes and around the 20th time, he decided he would teach me. We would sit for hours, just working on one drawing. He always helped me when I got confused or messed up. He used to say, 'a mistake can always become something more.' Oh I miss him.

"Crystal? Crystal?" He snaps his fingers in my face and I swat at his hand. "Sorry, you blanked." He mutters. I sigh, need to stop thinking of him. "So uh...what happened to your parents?" There is hesitation in his voice. I turn considerably pale.

"They Uhhh...they were...killed by the...Killers." I stutter quietly. I don't talk about it much.

"Oh I'm sorry." He hesitates then wraps me in a tight hug. His strong arms envelop me, and I feel safe, like nothing can harm me. If only it was so. I breathe in deeply, he smells like metal and cinnamon. My head rests against his chest until he pulls away, leaving me colder than I was.

"Thanks." I say quietly. He gives me a crooked smile that I can't help but return. "You're different." I state. He raises an eyebrow, the smile still present in his face.

"How so?"

"You're not giving me pity. You don't feel sorry for me." He cocks his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks.

"No, I don't want pity. I don't want people to think I'm weak." I huff. Most people do, and sometimes I want to rip their throats out because of how they act to me. I glance at him and his eyes with an unknown emotion.

"You're amazing, you know that?" My cheeks heat and I glance down.

"Nah, I'm just normal." I mutter.

"No you're not. You are anything but normal. You are not scared of alpha, have been through things people can't even dream of, and you are beautiful." His voice is smooth and earnest. I'm probably tomato red.

"You're just saying that." I say under my breath. I just can't really decide wether to believe him or not.

"I'm not just saying it. Why can't you see it?" He seems a bit frustrated. I just don't understand why people think I'm beautiful. I shrug and keep my eyes down cast. He take my chin in his hand and lift my head until my eyes meet his. "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I just don't think I'm as beautiful as people say I am." I say quietly. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Fine, I'll prove it." Boy is he stubborn. Suddenly his face is mere inches from mine. I freeze in my spot, my eyes widen. 3 inches. His eyes shine like the sun. 1 inch. My breath catches in the back of my throat as I stare at him. His eyes are cautious, almost as if he's hunting prey. His lips brush mine slightly, leaving a tingling sensation. His hands reach up to cradle my face as he kisses me more forcefully. I'm stiff for several seconds because of the surprise. When he doesn't pull back, I melt into it. His lips are soft and full, just like I thought they would be.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. His eyes are closed and his breath comes in small pants.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He murmurs, his eyes still closed. I blush at his admission.

"Me too. Beware though. You might need to fight for me." I say this is with all seriousness. He snorts as if it's a joke.

"And I'll take all of them." He says bravely. A smile graces my features. "I may have only know you for one and a half weeks, but I will claim you as mine." I lean forward and kiss him fleetingly before pulling away.

"Who knew a stranger would be the one to capture my attention." I murmur thoughtfully. His smile is so genuine, I can't help but return it. He laces his fingers through mine in a gesture of affection. Electricity shoots up my arm and courses through me. His eyes shine brighter than gold, if possible.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." He pulls me through the woods, leaving my sketch book in the small crevice. I weave through the trees after him, never letting my grip on his hand loosen. The sun shines through the branches of the trees causing strange but beautiful shadows to be casted down on us.

I skip after him, adrenaline flowing through my veins instead of blood. I couldn't be happier in my life. I see my house appear in the distance and it slowly grows bigger as we approach. I run up the porch and open the door. It bangs into the wall but I don't really care. I smile back at him before pulling him to the living room. He plops down on the couch, me right next to him.

I cuddle into his side, resting my head against his shoulder. I can't believe I'm falling for a stranger. Well, I guess he's not a stranger anymore. I feel like I've known him forever.

"You remember the song I sang at the howl circle?" He nods. "It was about you." He shifts to look down at me.

"Really?" He asks, he sounds like he's trying to be casual but I can hear the underlying excitement.

"Yes. I sang it about you. Your my boy with the golden eyes." I whisper. His eyes light up and shine like the sun. His face is as bright as it too. "Bright as the sun." I murmur. He chuckles lightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Well, your my girl with the raven hair and ocean eyes." He says back. I blush lightly and a small smile twitches onto my lips. He's so sweet. I hear my phone buzz and I'm drawn back to reality. I check my messages and find one from Christina.

C- you remember Ryan?  
Me- yah, my BFF's crush  
C- yah, HE LIKES ME!  
Me- oh my gosh Chris! Has he fought for you?  
C- yah, he just did an hour ago. Have you found someone?  
Me- maybe...  
C- Who?!  
Me- Alex  
C- the cute boy you took in?  
me- no, the handsome boy I took in  
C- EEEKKKKK! Yay! I need details!  
Me- tell you later

"So according to you, I'm dashingly handsome." I turn red when I realize he was reading over my shoulder. I whack his arm. "What, I couldn't help myself." He holds his hands up. I shut my phone off and shove it in my pocket. 'Sassy.' He thinks.

"I am not sassy!" I exclaim. He just chuckles as I scowl at him.

"Oh come, I was joking." I huff and cross my arms. "Cheer up." I keep my angry face. He gets an evil smile on his face when an idea lights up his eyes. Oh know, this can't be good. He suddenly grab me and starts jabbing my sides softly. A laugh bubbles out of my mouth as he tickles me relentlessly. I try to squirm away, but he follows me.

"Stop...please..." I say through laughter. I tumble off the couch and land on the floor with a thud, he stops tickling me after a few minutes. I gasp for air as my laughter recedes. That little devil. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. He has a victorious smirk on his face that I wish to wipe off. "You suck." I mutter. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. I try to push him, but his strength exceeds my own. He smiles down at me with the crooked smile and I'm a goner. I swear, this boy will be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I sit outside enjoying the morning daylight. I sketch a bluebird in its nest as it awaits its eggs to hatch. Nature has always fascinated me for some reasons. I could watch it for hours. I sense the life in all of it, the trees whispering in the wind, squirrels chattering over nuts, the birds singing their love songs throughout the woods. It is all like I'm in a fantasy. The breeze blows my hair behind me in a small whirlwind. I love it all.

Alex sits beside me, just watching me intently. I see admiration in his golden eyes, mixed with a gentle caring. I truly don't see why he likes me. People have called me 'alluring' and 'angelic'. I just don't see it. I'm just an ordinary girl who isn't ugly, but I'm defiantly not beautiful.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice brings me back to reality. I realize I've been staring at him for a bit. I turn crimson and look down, that's embarrassing.

"Ahh nothing." I mutter. I can't believe I was staring at him. A hand grabs my chin and pull it up until I'm looking into the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. He has a goofy grin on his face that is irresistible.

"Obviously it was something." His eyes are full of curiosity now.

"I just don't get why you like me." I mutter again. He sighs.

"How many times do I have to say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet."

"I know you say that, but that's not a reason to like someone."

His eyes grow serious all of a sudden. "Ever since I meet you, I've felt an attraction to you. You're deathly beautiful, you are kind, you're smart, and many more things I can't describe." His voice is completely sure of what he says and he has a slight smile. A smile slowly grows on my face and I lean forward. Our lips brush gently and the warm tingling feeling encases my body like last time. His hands come up to cup my face, his strong fingers hooking behind my ear to keep my head in place.

My mind goes blank when his hand rests on my waist. I let my hands drift up his chest to hold the back of his neck. My finger twist and tug the hair at the nape of his neck and he growls in the back of his throat. The kiss becomes more passionate and fiery, igniting a spark within me. His tongue brushes my lower lip, asking for acceptance. I open my mouth tentatively because I have never kissed anyone like this before. His tongue darts in and I let out a quiet moan. His lips twist into a smile at the sound. Suddenly I'm laying on my back in the grass, him on top of me, trapping me with his hands on either side of my head. He pulls away to breathe, leaving me panting softly. He starts to kiss my neck, nibbling softly on sensitive spots. I groan quietly. When he seems satisfied after sucking on a certain area after a while, he pulls back, a smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" His voice is gruff, and I hear a hint of desire in it. His eyes implore me to answer his question. I just nod, sitting up. I smooth the hair on the back of my head and look at him with joyous eyes.

"I must say Alex, you are very convincing." He has a smug grin oh his face now. He shifts to he sits beside me and I lean my head against his shoulder. I breathe in deeply, his scent enveloping me. It makes me feel safe to be near him. That's when I hear the bush shake.

"Well, looky looky, the new boys gotten comfortable." I know that voice far to well. Sydney. I glare at him with all my might. What a cocky, egocentric, little bastard.

"Bug off Sydney, I don't like you." I say coldly. I wrap my arms around Alex's waist. Sydney just smirks, oh i wish I could go up to him and punch it off his face. But thanks to Matthew, us females aren't suppose to fight the males.

"Oh Crystal, what are you doing wasting your time with him." I snort and growl in the back of my throat.

"At least I can get her attention." Alex says cooly. He is so good at being calm in these situations.

"Shut it new boy." Sydney growls.

"Why? Jealous that I have her attention and she won't give you a second of time?" Now Sydney is fuming again.

"Careful goldy, you're on dangerous ground." Sydney warns. I glance at Alex and see fire in his stunning eyes. Now he's getting mad. "What? Is the little boy getting mad? Why does she even like you, huh?" Bag idea. Alex suddenly stands and walks over to him. His steps are even and his legs stiff. Yep, he's furious.

"Listen hear you cocky mongrel, she doesn't like you. Now leave before I lose my temper." His voice is quiet and dangerous. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted by it.

"What does she see in you? She'd be so much better off with me." And that cuts the string of Alex's temper.

"Yah? Then prove it." He growls. Then there are two wolves in front of me. I know these can be bad so I step back a few feet. The muscles underneath Alex's pelt stretch with unknown power. My eyes are captivated by the pure perfection of his figure. He growls menacingly at Sydney as they start circling. Sydney makes the first move and rushes toward Alex. He just jumps out of the way gracefully. Sydney rounds on him, charging again. This time Alex grabs his scruff and throws him to the ground. I see drops of crimson red drip onto the dirt floor. Blood. He must have a strong bite.

Sydney stumbles to his feet and growls when he sees the blood on the floor. Suits him right. He starts circling Alex, who stands calmly, his head high. Sydney runs at him again, but he gets tripped. When he gets back up, Alex jumps on him. He sinks his teeth into his scruff again and shakes him. He throws Sydney across the small clearing and he hits the ground with a thud. He jumps on him again and grabs his leg with his jaws. He refuses to let go even when Sydney stands up. He tries to grab Alex but only catches his ear, leaving a large nick at the tip. Alex let's go and rams his head into Sydney's side. He goes sprawling to the side. He gets up quickly and rushes Alex in a blind stumble of rage.

Alex steps aside but Sydney swerves and knocks him to the ground. He bites his scruff and tugs. Alex scrambles to his feet and shakes his head to dislodge Sydney. He does and they start circling again. Alex runs toward him and body checks him. He stands above him, fangs placed over the life pumping vein in his neck. A growl rumbles in the back of his throat.

"She's mine. Now leave her alone or I'll tear your throat out." He threatens. He steps away and Sydney scrambles to his feet, tail between his legs. He runs off and I see a trail of dripped blood following him. Alex stares after him, eyes cold and threatening. Blood drips from his scruff and I walk over to him. His eyes turn to me and automatically warm. He shifts back and I see the deep marks all over the back of his neck. There is also a v-shaped nick on the top of his ear. I reach my hand up to touch it gently.

"You were amazingly brave." I murmur.

"I'll do anything to keep you. Fight anyone." He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his face into my hair. His breath runs down my neck and I shiver slightly. I brush my hand against the back of the neck to find deep gashes.

"Come on, let's go fix you up." I pull him into the house before he can say anything. I sit him on the couch and run my hand over the back of his neck again, lightly. He shivers under my touch. I grab some medicine and bandages to wrap it up. I kiss his neck lightly before fixing it up. I just rub some medicine on his ear since you can't really wrap it up. "All better." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks. Now come here." He pulls me down into his lap and wraps me in his arms. I snuggle into his chest and lay my head against his shoulder. Heat radiates off his body and it's quite comfortable. My mind slowly draws blank as I drift off from this world, into a sleep of dreams. Then blackness comes over me and the last thing I feel before falling asleep is the gentle kiss pressed to my forehead.

XxDreamxX

I sit in the kitchen, doing my homework. I'm sitting at the table while my mom busily walks a round the kitchen, preparing dinner. I'm concentrating very hard on a simple math problem I have in front of me. Then I hear the front door open. I shoot out of my chair and run toward the sound.

"Daddy!" I jump into his arms as I do every day when he gets home from work.

"Hey pumpkin." He hugs me tight and sets me down on my feet.

"Looky!" I hold up a little folded paper with a drawing of a dog on it that I drew in class.

"That's amazing! Did you draw it?" I smile hugely and nod. He pats my head and returns the paper. He loves art, and so do I! I run back to the kitchen to finish my homework.

XhourlaterX

My dad rushes to mom worriedly and I'm confused. Why is daddy worried? He whispers fiercely in her ear and her eyes widen. She glances at me and whispers back. That's when I hear the sirens. My heart pounds as I cover my ears.

"Daddy! What's going on?!" I cry.

"Sweety, go up to your room, hide under your bed. I'll be up later." He says rushedly. I obey his orders and run up to my bedroom. I slide under my bed and pull a blanket over myself. 'This can't be good' is all my little mind can think. Suddenly there is the sound of glass shattering down stairs and yelling. I cover my ears as tears spring to my eyes. 'Daddy and mommy will be fine.' I repeat this in my head over and over. The hot tears spill and I cover my mouth with the blanket to keep from making sounds.

Then all goes silent down stairs. My heart clenches as my thoughts drift to possibilities of why. My lungs ache for air that I'm holding in. The sirens stop and I hear an announcer.

"All is safe folks! They are gone!" Who is they? What happened? I slowly climb out from under my bed and go down the stairs. I'm fearful of what I might find. I reach the living room, and breathing evades me. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

My father lays on the ground, covered in blood with rips in his skin. I see bones and flesh. My voice comes back to me and I let out a strangled sob.

"Daddy!" I rush over to his dead body and grab his hand, which is unmauled. Sobs rack my body as I look at what was my loving father. What could have done this. In his other hand he has a dagger and a letter. I grab the letter, tucking It into my pocket. I go to my kitchen and that's when I loose my dinner. My mother is dead on the floor. A cutting knife clutched in her hand and blood all over the floor. Her face is one of terror and pain. Her mid sections is ripped open in a grotesque picture that locks in my brain.

'I need to get out!' My mind yells. So I do, I run out the back door and into the woods. Tears stream down my face and my vision turns blurry. Once I'm far enough, I collapse onto the ground, sobbing. They're dead. My mother and father, dead. I cry for maybe an hour before I run out of tears.

That's when I remember the letter. I pull it out of my pocket and rip it open. I read it several times.

Dear Abigail,

If you read this, we are gone. We were killed by the Killers. You probably don't understand, but you will soon. I just wanted to let you know I loved you. Your mother loved you with all her heart. You were the best daughter a father could dream of. Please don't forget us. Now I need you to do something. Do you remember that house I showed you in the woods? Go there. The rest will fall into place.

Remember, me and your mother love you, we will watch over you from Heaven.

Love,  
Daddy

My mind flashes to the scene I saw in my house. My father dead, mother dead. Another sob escapes my throat. They're dead!

XxDreamEndxX

I wake screaming. My throat raw. My eyes fly around panicked. Dead. Dead. Dead. The words runs through my mind. I'd not know where I am, my mind is black. Flashes of blood and bone appear in my vision. My body trembles all over and I feel sick.

"Crystal! Crystal, calm down!" I feel arms grab onto me and I twist around to see familiar eyes. A sob escapes me and I crumple into him. Tears run down my cheeks, my body shaking with sobs. They died for me! It's my fault they died! I cry harder, soaking his shirt. He just murmurs calming words into my ear, rubbing my back. "Shh..it's ok..it's ok."

Alice rushes into the room with panic. When her eyes alight on me, they fill with worry. I clings to Alex's shirt that is now terribly wet.

"What happened?" She demands softly as she walks over to me.

"I don't know. She was asleep and started screaming and thrashing." Alex says in a calm matter. I feel so vulnerable and my heart hurts. He holds me tightly to his chest and my sobs turn to quiet sniffles.

"It's ok Crystal, it was just a dream." Alice says and rubs my arm.

"It wasn't just a dream." I croak out in a hoarse voice. "It was real." My voice cracks. It was all so real. The blood, the monsters. The letter. I believe I still have it, I just don't know where. I small cry comes from my throat at the thought of the Killers. They took my parents. They killed them for blood. They stole my childhood. I start to shake again and Alex hugs me tight to his chest.

"Calm down. Everything's ok." He whispers into my ear. I force my body to stop shaking and take deep breaths. My eyes close and I rest my head against his chest. I listen to his calm heart beat, reassuring myself that everything is ok. "What happened?" He asks. I'm not so sure I want to relive the telling.

"Nightmare." I say quietly. Alice knows that I gets nightmares sometimes. It's not that frequent, but they still happen. She looks at me with knowing eyes and I look down at my lap. They make me feel vulnerable, especially crying in front of Alex.

"You ok?" I nod slightly and look up again. His eyes are worried like a rainy day, their brightness dulled.

"I'm fine." I reassure and snuggle into his chest. His fingers trade random patterns on my back and I listen to his steady breathing.

"Well, looks like you can handle her Alex. But I swear, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you." Alice says this with all seriousness.

"Don't worry ma'am. I won't." He says. I hope so, because Alice is not joking. And Matthew would be even worse. Alice goes off to Dow hat she was doing and I look up at Alex.

"You know she's not joking. Matthew will be ten times worse." I try to say light heartedly. I can feel the dry tear that lead a trail down my cheeks. I never like to dwell on my nightmares when I have them.

"I'll do anything to keep you." He says quietly. He runs his thumbs gently under my eyes to erase the dry tears. "I promise." He kisses my cheek, my forehead, the tip of my nose, and teases me by keeping his lips a centimeter from mine. I groan and lean forward the rest of the way. The kiss is gentle and slow. I tug gently on his bottom lip with my teeth and he groans. "demanding aren't we?" He murmurs on my lips. I mentally roll my eyes but smile. The kiss slowly grows heated and his hand holds the back of my neck to keep me in place. His other hand trails down my side slowly and traces over y hips, down to my thigh. It leaves a burning sensation, but also goosebumps. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "might want to slow it down." He says with a small smile.

"ok, let's go to bed." I pull him to his feet and start toward the stairs. When I look back at him, his eyebrows are arched high. I smirk slightly and lead him to my bedroom. I plop down on my bed and lay back on my pillow. He looks around tentatively before sitting on the other side. "So you'll kiss me without hesitation, but you won't take a nap with me?" I ask. I shift to lay on my side and see him looking at me. I see a the faintest sparkle of desire in his eyes as he stares at me.

"ahh yah." he mutters and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm scared I might lose my self-control." Oh that's why he's a little nervous.

"I trust you." I state and pull his arm so its draped across my waist. "Good night." I whisper and give him one last peck on the lips. I nuzzle my head into the side of his neck and breathe in deeply. Cinnamon and metal...safety. I drift off with a light heart.

**I'm confessing that I may have cried a bit when I was writing this chapter. I don't know if that's a bad or good sign. All I know is that I am very connected with this story. Not that it's happened to me, just that it haunts my nightmares that my parents may die. It doesn't help that my dad's in the military. Well, that's just my inner thoughts about the chapter. I might do this now, putting my thoughts about each chapter. Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

XxDreamxX

I run through the forest, letter clutched in my hand. Dead. The word rings in my ear. I run faster, following the invisible path my father showed me. Tears stream down my face. They died for me. I trip on an old root and tumble ungracefully to the ground. I cry out when a sharp rocks cuts my leg. I look down to see a huge gash from my knee to my shin. That'll leave a scar.

I stumble back to my feet and continue running. I may be small, but my legs are long and slim. I speed through the forest, scanning everywhere for the house. I need to find that guy father introduced me to. Matthew? Yes, Matthew, that's his name. I begin to limp from pain in my leg when I see a flash of red wood. I slow my pace nd see the small house up ahead. I speed-walk over to it, tears still streaming. My parents are dead, I can't go back to my house, ever.

I knock on the door before crumpling to the ground, holding the paper to my chest. I hear the door creak open and see a pair of brown shoes. A curse sounds through the air as gentle hands scoop me up.

"Shhh..Shh..it's ok little Abigail. Everything will be alright." The familiar voice says. He sits on the couch and hugs me to his chest.

"They're...they're d-dead." I cry out. He smooths my hair, murmuring calming words. He must notice the letter because he takes it from my hand and reads over it.

"Oh little Abby, I'm so sorry this happened." Sadness is clear in his voice. I know him and daddy were good friends. He spoke of Matthew frequently, always highly. "It'll be ok, I promise." He runs a strong hand over my arm and let's me cry I to his shirt. He grabs a phone, dialing a number. "Alice, you remember that girl I told you about, Abby? Yah, get over here." His voice is commanding. My cries die to sniffles, exhaustion pulling at me.

The door flies open and a women about 24 years old walks in. Her eyes show worry and she walks over to us quickly.

"What happened, Matt?" She asks.

"Killers. Her parents are dead." He says quietly. "You need to take care of her." The women, Alice, nods.

"Are you going to change her?" Change me? What does she mean.

"Abby, did your father ever tell you about wolfbloods?" Matthew asks. I nod. Daddy talked about them proudly too. I never really got why though. "Well, I'm a wolfblood. I'm the leader of a pack. Do you want to join?" I nod again. Sounds like fun. "This might hurt a bit." He warns. He pulls my arm out and holds it gingerly. I feel sharp teeth sink into my wrist and I wince. He pulls back and I see two identical marks in my skin. Bite marks. I feel dizziness come over me and before I go to darkness I hear, "may the wolf run with you." Blackness.

XxDreamEndxX

I jolt awake. Why are these dreams plaguing me today? I try to shift my position but I'm trapped in a set of warm arms. I realize that Alex is laying wrapped around me. His knees bend to meet mine, which are partially drawn to my chest, his arms are wrapped around my waist, and his head presses between my shoulder blades. I twist my head to look back at him sleeping peacefully. Good, my nightmare didn't wake him. Would I call that a nightmare though? My hand goes down to trace the oh so familiar scar on my leg. The one I got that day.

Abby. That name rings in my head. They called me Abigail and Abby. Was that my human name? I like it. I slowly shift to escape Alex's grip on me, succeeding. I slip onto the floor and step silently to my desk. I search through every drawer and cranny. Where's that letter? I know I still have it. My hand suddenly hits a bump on the rim of the desk. A button. I push down on it, hearing a click. A small, drawer pops out, normally hidden from view. Oh yah! I remember that.

There is an old paper inside, with torn edges and worn creases that have been folded and and unfolded a hundred times. I gently pick it up, being careful not to rip it more. I unfold it gingerly and look at the old writing. Dad. Those last to words cause my breath to catch in my throat. Love, Daddy. I traces the words, committing them to my memory. I read the whole thing a few times and tears spring to my eyes.

"What's that?" I jump at the groggy voice that breaks my thoughts. I spin around and see two bright golden eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"It's Uhh...no-nothing." I stutter. He cocks his head and looks down at the paper clutched in my hand. Sliding the covers off of himself, he walks over to me with sure steps.

"Then why are you awake in the middle of the night looking at a piece of paper?" Ah he's got me there. I slip the letter behind my back and look up at him.

"I uh...Ummm..." I don't know how to respond. His eyes are sparkling with curiosity. Suddenly he has a grip on my wrist and pulls them out into sight. I bite my lip nervously as he looks down at the letter. I try and pull my wrist away from him, but his grip is like iron. He won't budge.

"What is this?" He asks again.

"It's a uh...letter." I don't know how avoid it, so I just tell him.

"From who?" He just won't relent, will he? I sigh and tug my arm again. If anything, his grip tightens.

"My father." I say quietly. Tears prick my eyes again as I think of him. My father who died to save me.

"Oh. Can I see it?" He asks softly. I nod and loosen my grip on the fragile paper. He takes it carefully from my hand and releases my wrist. I rub where he held it a little to tightly. He unfolds the paper and his eyes scan the paper with a hungry look. His brow furrows as he reads it again. "Was this when.." I give a small nod. When they died. He drops the letter on the desk and pulls me into a tight hug. This is when I realize he isn't wearing a shirt. I guess he took it off when I fell asleep. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his bare chest. Warmth radiates from him, but I still shiver. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just glad I found it." His arms tighten around me and I melt into them. He is my safety now. My father isn't here to protect me.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I just wanted to do those scene. **

**Note of the chapter: I based Matthew, off of my brother. They have similar character traits, serious most times, but very loving at others. They don't have the same names, my brothers name is Caleb. He is always serious, unless I'm sad or he's around his girlfriend, because then he always tries to comfort me and well, it's his girlfriend. **


	7. Chapter 7

XxEndofMatingSeasonxX

"Sooo, who's your mate?" I ask. Chris blushes slightly but get a huge smile on her face.

"Guess!"

"Is it, Ryan?" I know it is.

"Yes!" She squeals. I wince slightly because it is a very piercing noise. "Did you get Alex?"

"Yah, he asked me to yesterday." My mind drifts back to remember the moment. Yesterday was actually my birthday.

XxFlashBackxX

I am awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I groan and swat at the hands.

"Wake up!" Alex shoves me and I tumble to the ground with a thud.

"What the heck Alex!" I exclaim. He has an amused smirk on his face, he'll regret it though.

"We have things to do today. Alice told me it's your birthday, so I have a surprise for you!" Oh that.

"Well, can't one of your presents be allowing me to sleep in?" I grumble. I'm really tired.

"Nope!" He says popping the p. "Get up and ready!" With that, he exits and I'm left to get ready. I groan, but raise myself off the floor. I throw on a blue tight tank top and skinny jeans. I trot down the stairs to find Alice, Jason, and Alex smiling hugely. They step aside to show a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes. I love pancakes!

"Happy B-Day Crystal!" Jason shouts and hands me a small box. I open it joyfully and find an amazing choker necklace that has a tribal wolf running across it.

"Jason, Thank you!" I squeal and jump into his arms. "I love it!" He chuckles and sets me down.

"Come on Crystal, time for me to show you my present!" Alex grabs my hand and drags me out the door. He leads me through bushes and trees, winding through the forest. His hair sticks up at odd angles from the wind running through it, making him look even cuter. He looks back at me with a heart melting smile. I'm so glad he's mine. "We're here." He stops. The bushes are pulled back to reveal a beautiful picnic.

"Alex, this is amazing. You set this all up?" I ask. A small light glows in the dim morning, illuminating the laid out blanket with the basket of food.

"Yep! Just for you." He ushers me to sit down and pulls out a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, all breakfast foods imaginable. I smile sweetly at him before diving into it all. It's Delicious! This is one of the best birthday present I've ever gotten!

"Alex, this is perfect." I say once I finish. A huge smile breaks out on his face. It looks like his lips my rip if it gets any bigger.

"Wait until you see what else I got you." He got something else?! What did I do to deserve those boy. He pulls a small box from his pocket and hands it to me. I glance at him before opening it. I gasp when I see a small ring with diamonds studded in it. I pull it out and look back at him, he seems a bit nervous. "Crystal, I love you, and Iw as wondering if you would be my mate?" Now I see. I stare at the ring for a while and he gets even more nervous, shifting in his seat.

I suddenly pounce on him. He falls back in surprise and I lay on top of him. I kiss him, he instinctively wraps his arms around my waist. He pushes me so he's on top and looks at me for a second.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I nod vigorously and he kisses me again, but this time, it's more pressured and full of passion. He nips at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allow it and his hand rests on my hip. I grip the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He pulls away from the kiss and pulls it over his head. I run my hands over his toned chest as his mouth comes back to mine. His hand drifts down to the hem of my shirt and toys with it. He slowly slides it up, his hands exploring the new skin. Warm tingles spread over my body as he splayed his hands over my stomach. " I must be the luckiest guy on earth." He says against my lips. I smile and kiss him once more before sitting up, pushing him up with me.

"Yes, yes you are."

XxFlashBackOverxX

"That's amazing!" Chris squeals. I wince slightly, how am I not used to that yet?

"Yah, it was really sweet." I murmur. It truly was. And I love Alex for it.

XxTimeSkipxX

"You ready?" Jason asks. I nod and look in the mirror once more. I wear a purple dress that comes right above my knees. It has sparkles that form a belt around my waist, except it's a part of the dress. "You look beautiful." I hope Alex thinks so too. I take his arm and he leads me outside and to the cliff. Today is the day we do our mating rituals. It's like a wedding, but very different. We finally reach where we are suppose to be and I see Alex across the clearing in a brown button up shirt and tan pants. We don't dress up like a wedding either.

"We gather at High Cliff to celebrate the mating of these couples. May they take the turn of being bonded together in soul!" Matthew yells. Cheer and clapping erupt from everyone. "First up! Christina and Ryan!" Chris goes over to Ryan and pulls him to the middle. I know she's my beat friend, but is zone out anyways. That is until my name is called. "Crystal and Alex!" I smile and meet Alex in the middle. May the rituals begin.

He raises his hand and I put the back of mine against the back of his. We slowly circle, keeping our hands touching. Then we pull back, I spin and shift to my wolf form. We trot up to each other touching our noses together. He bites my muzzle lightly then I his. Then we bow to each other like if we were playing. I stand and walk up to him so my head is on the side of his. We tilt our heads back and howl.

Together forever  
I promise you so  
You are my mate  
And I shall never go

I will stick by your side  
Forever and beyond  
Nothing can make me leave  
We create our bond

I pull back and look into his eyes. They sparkle with so much joy and cheer that I'm afraid he might do something stupid. We shift back and he kisses me lightly, pulling me to the edge of the clearing.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." I pull him into a tight hug. Now I'm the luckiest girl in the world. We are interrupted by someone running into the clearing, yelling things that I can't understand. Matthew jumps down from the cliff and marches over to him.

"Caleb! Calm down! What is it!?" He asks, gripping Caleb's shoulders.

"K-K-Killers!" He stutters in a terrified voice. I freeze. The Killers? Alex hugs me tighter to his chest, sensing my terror. No! I won't let them scare am any more. I twist out of Alex's arms and shift to my wolf form. I full out charge to my house.

I quickly change to shorts and a shirt and grab the gun from my dresser. I swear, I'll kill any Killer that gets near anyone I love. I run back out and sniff the air. I stench, disgusting smell comes from the east. I run that direction, quietly and making sure that they won't sense me. I see a bush rustle ahead and dive behind a tree. When I look back, I see three sick looking men. They have foam dripping from their mouthes and a wild look in their eyes. My feature twist into one of complete disgust. I grip the gun and pull away from the tree. They freeze when they see me.

One of them sniffs the air and narrows his eyes at me. I hold the gun up and point it at them.

"Get your filthy, Mangy butts away from my pack." I growl, deathly quiet. One of them smirks and wipes the foam from his mouth.

"We got a brave one here." His voice is more slurred than I expected. Guess it's an effect oft he sickness. One of them whispers into his ears and his eyes light up with malice. "Oh, she does smell familiar. Where have I smelled that scent before?" I grow rigid, finger posed over the trigger. "Was it at that house, with the mother an father. I remember now, the man came at me with a dagger. oh the poor fool." The guy smirks and I can't help the tears that rise to my eyes.

"You killed them." My voice is quiet, painful.

"Yes, and I can say, their blood wasn't as good as I thought it would be for such sweet people." I'm furious.

"You killed my parents!" I scream. "They died for me! Now you will die too." I raise the gun which I wasn't aware I let drift to my side. "You deserve to die, you worthless sickening mutts." That's when I hear the voice.

"Crystal!" No not Alex. He can't come here. I see him come up behind me and his features turned panicked. "Crystal get away from them." He says quietly. The guy raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh, this should be fun." He mutters. That's when I see a wolf jumping at Alex from his side. I quickly turn and raise the gun. I grip the handle, pulling the trigger. Alex throws his hands up to protect his face, but the sound of the bullet rings through the air instead of teeth meeting flesh. The wolf lays dead on the floor, a bullet through his head. I turn back to the others and raise my gun.

"I will kill you. My parents are gone, and it's all your fault." I say. Suddenly jaws are coming at my face.

"No!" I see another chocolate brown wolf tackle the one who was attacking me. Alex. He advances so the other wolf backs up. "You touch her, I will personally kill you." He growls threateningly. I pull the trigger and the wolf is dead. Bullet through the chest this time. The last one left, is the leader. The one who killed. The one who will be killed. He glares at me and stands there frozen.

"Your turn." I say is a voice that would make a bear cower.

"Not so fast little girl." And yet again, a wolf is coming at me. It topples me over and I feel teeth sink into my arm. I don't care if I die, I will avenge my parents. I shakily raise the gun to his chest.

"Any last requests?"

"No, but I do want to say something." He growls. "I'm glad I killed your parents, it was very enjoyable." With that I shoot him. In the heart. He falls limp on top of me and I push him off. I slowly stands and stumble, falling into a pair of strong arms. My arm burns and I feel myself weaken. My mind falls blank and my eyes close. I have gotten my vengeance, I am happy.

**Oh my gosh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, all stories need a cliffhanger.**

**note: The mating ritual was actually based on some wolf behavior. I wanted to add it to make the story more real. I thought it might add some coolness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is gonna be a little quiz for whoever read this fanfiction. Do not go back into the chapters to answer the questions. If you do, you are a cheaters. Here are the questions.**

**1) How old is Crystal?**

**2) Who were the other two guys in the posy besides Sydney?**

**3) Who was with Matthew and Jason when they showed up at Crystal's house?**

**4) Why does Crystal like Alex? (Many answers accepted)**

**5) What's Alex's last name?**

**remember no looking back at the story or else you're a cheater. Last chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To clear up a question, this story is not completely based on Wolfblood. I threw in some of my own details to make it more of my story. Just saying because someone got confused.**

A voice. A heartbeat. A hand gripping mine. These slowly come back to me. The sense of my breathing speeding up, returning oxygen to my lungs. I hear faint voices calling out to me, trying to pull me back to reality. I drift between death and life, my living hanging by a slim thread.

"Crystal! Please wake up!" A familiar voice begs. My breath grows even more rapid when I put a face to the voice. Alex. I know I said I don't care if I die, but now I do. I can't leave him, he'd be broken. I have to live. My inner body comes to life, fighting off the darkness that tries to overtake me.

"Alex, calm down. She's a fighter. It's up to her whether she lives or not." A voice, Alice, says softly. She's right, I am a fighter, and I will fight until I die. I will survive for Alex! The killers have taken someone I love from me, I won't let them do it for him. I repeat this in my head until I can actually move a bit. I will myself to be strong. I will not die. I will not die. I will not!

I jolt up on the couch, breath rapid.

I'm alive. I'm alive because of Alex.

"Crystal!" I am engulfed in strong arms, being held to his chest. "I thought I lost you." I feel cold tears drip on to my shoulder. My strong Alex, crying because he thought he lost me.

"I'm fine Alex." My voice is weak and so is my body. My earlier strength disappearing into thin air. He cries into my shoulder, his body shuddering. I see Alice looking from the doorway, her eyes clouded with tears. I offer a small smile that she returns before going into the other room. The door is kicked open and Matthew runs in. He's panting hard and I figure he must have ran.

"Where is she!?"

"I'm right here, Matthew. I'm fine." I say. He looks at me and relief washes over his features.

"Crystal! I thought you were dead!" He speed walks over to us and sits on the coffee table. He looks like he was almost crying.

"I'm not." I reassure him. Alex stops crying and pulls away, red eyed. I rub my thumb over his cheek and smile softly. "I'm not going anywhere." I add. He nods, catching my hand in his when I pull away. He interlaced our fingers and kisses my knuckles.

"Good. I don't want you to go anywhere." He murmurs.

"Me either. The pack needs you Crystal." Matthew says.

"Of course they do. I am the most important person here." I say jokingly. He chuckles lightly. Wow, never thought I'd see that.

"To me you are." Alex says and kisses my cheek. I can't believe he's mine. The sweetest, strongest, most loving boy, is mine.

XxTimeSkipxX

I sit on my new couch in my new house. Me and Alex moved in with each other a few months ago. He comes and sits next to me, taking his hand in his. He fiddles with the ring on my finger, a smile on his features.

"I love you, Crystal." He says for the millionth time.

"I know Alex. But I love you more." I say and kiss him sweetly. I love him forever. He is my sunshine, my heart. And I will never let him go.

THE END

**Just a little happy ending! **


End file.
